Tous les ans
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Voici un OS - UA. Une histoire un peu spéciale, principalement centrée sur Dean, je ne sais pas très bien comment décrire cela... Le mieux, c'est de la lire...


**Tous les ans.**

 **…**

 _Voici une histoire très différente de mes quatre dernières fanfictions._

 _Déjà, c'est un UA. Pas de chasses ou de monstres._

 _Ensuite, c'est légèrement Destiel. Oui, il y a Castiel, mais la partie « Destiel » n'est pas la partie la plus importante de l'histoire._

 _Tout est du point de vue de Dean et j'espère que, bien que c'est un UA, ça colle quand même à la personnalité du Winchester._

 _La raison, l'explication du pourquoi de cette histoire, est dite à la fin..._

 _Enfin, bien que l'histoire se passe durant les fêtes de Noël, je la poste maintenant. Parce que je ne sais pas de quoi Noël 2017 sera fait, alors je préfère la publier aujourd'hui..._

 _Voilà, bonne lecture !_

 _(Relue, corrigée et approuvée par Caly)_

 _Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 **… ...**

 **Lawrence, Kansas, Noël 2004 :**

Dean avait 25 ans, presque 26, et il vivait toujours dans la demeure familiale des Winchester, à Lawrence. Son jeune frère et lui étaient devenus orphelins à la majorité de l'aîné, et ce dernier avait tout fait pour garder la maison. Ils n'avaient nul par où aller et Sam devait continuer ses études en Fac de Droit. Sam avait alors 21 ans cette année-là et il passait principalement son temps à étudier. Avec Jessica, surtout...

Dean, quant à lui, travaillait au garage du vieil ami de son père : Bobby Singer. À la mort de John Winchester, Bobby avait joué le rôle de figure paternel pour l'aîné des frères. Sans regret, Dean n'avait pas suivi d'étude, ni quitter la maison de la famille ou même la région.

En revanche, son plus grand regret restait cette sempiternelle tradition qui consistait à accueillir toute la famille Winchester et Campbell, tous les ans pour Noël. Cette coutume existait... Eh bien, depuis la nuit des temps, aussi loin que Dean puisse s'en souvenir. Évidemment, lorsqu'il était enfant, cette pratique le mettait en joie. La magie de Noël, ses deux parents et « Sammy »...

Puis, Mary Winchester mourut d'un cancer et John décéda à son tour, quelques mois plus tard, de chagrin. Laissant l'aîné seul dans l'immense demeure. Mais, avec ou sans son approbation, les deux familles venaient continuellement tous les ans à la période des fêtes.

Et plus le temps passait, plus Dean devait ronger son frein pour supporter ce défilement familial. Fort heureusement, Sam était également présent et il était surtout le seul à pouvoir tempérer le caractère de plus en plus aigre de son frère.

L'aîné des Winchester préparait chaque année le réveillon. Enfin, il faisait surtout une énorme commande chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville, car lui, il n'était même capable d'allumer un four.

 **…**

Alors, cette année-là, Sam arriva le matin du 24 décembre, en compagnie de Jessica. Ils pouvaient tous deux faire une pause dans leurs révisions et surtout, Sam voulait commencer à conditionner son frère. Bien que, ce dernier, entamait déjà une bière pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Alors que Sam mettait la table géante au milieu du salon pour préparer le réveillon, il jugea son frère et sa bouteille à la main.

\- Dean... Il est 10h du matin...

\- Et alors ? Tu veux que je sois sobre quand les crétins arriveront ?

\- Dean ! C'est de la famille dont tu parles !

L'aîné haussa les épaules en maugréant.

\- Quelle famille ? Ils ne viennent nous voir qu'une fois par an pour manger, et ils repartent le lendemain. Un mois plus tard, c'est mon anniversaire, et tout le monde s'en tamponne...

Sam dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il priait juste pour qu'aucune altercation ne se passe ce soir... Comme pour les années précédentes...

 **…**

Il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Après tout, il était question de Dean...

La famille Winchester, comme les Campbell, ne portait pas Dean dans leurs cœurs. Certes, ils se rappelaient tous le petit garçon qu'il fut autrefois : joyeux, hyperactif et adorable. Mais la mort de ses parents, surtout celle de sa mère, l'avait profondément changé. À la différence de Sam, qui s'était accroché à sa Fac, ses amis et ses études comme une bouée de sauvage, Dean n'avait rien. Les études ne l'intéressaient pas, il s'était toujours vu bosser plus tard au garage de Bobby. Pour lui, les voitures étaient plus simples à comprendre que les Humains.

Et plus le temps passait, moins les familles l'appréciaient. Les gens voyaient en lui un pauvre garçon qui travaillait chez le meilleur ami de son père par dépit et non par envie. Et pour couronner le tout, Dean n'avait jamais caché son homosexualité. Ce qui valut des réflexions de la part des quelques membres de la famille légèrement homophobes. Ce qui les dérangeait, c'était que Dean ne pourrait jamais avoir de descendance. Pour toutes ses raisons, Sam était mieux vu. Car il était évident qu'il terminerait brillamment ses études et deviendrait un excellent avocat, qu'il se marierait avec Jessica et aurait une ribambelle d'enfants...

 **...**

Les familles débarquèrent : Samuel Campbell, Deanna Campbell _(_ _À_ _qui Dean et Sam devaient leurs prénoms)_ , Henry, Emma, Adam Milligan, Pamela Barnes, Jody Mills, Rufus Turner, Bela Talbot, Ellen et Jo Harvelle, Becky Rosen, etc. Et surtout, il y avait quelques enfants et petits-enfants qui crapahutaient çà et là.

Le soir venu, le brouhaha commença et tout le monde se servait du champagne et à manger avec des musiques de Noël en fond sonore. Jessica avait fait le sapin le matin même, pendant que Sam avait mis la table tout en se chamaillant avec son frère.

Vers minuit, toute la maisonnée s'amusait à la fête et les enfants commencèrent même à improviser un concert de chants de Noël. Ils s'étaient réunis dans un coin et chantonnaient en chœur avec un air atrocement faux. Mais les adultes filmaient et prenaient en photo comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du Monde. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et décida de quitter la pièce. Il passa donc devant la scène improvisée des gosses, sous les protestations des parents qui avaient encore le téléphone devant eux pour filmer leurs progénitures. Mais Dean traça jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre de Whisky, lorsqu'il se fit alpaguer par Samuel Campbell, qui commença à s'énerver.

\- Dean ! T'es vraiment pénible, tu viens de gâcher le spectacle !

L'intéressé haussa les épaules et vida d'une traite son verre en bougonnant.

\- Quel spectacle ? Puis, pour une fois, vous aurez ma tête sur une de vos foutues vidéos de Noël...

Samuel se renfrogna et s'avança vers Dean pour lui parler tout en serrant les dents.

\- Sur un autre ton, mon garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas « ton garçon ». Et n'oublie pas que je suis ici chez moi, je fais ce que je veux. Je suis bien gentil de laisser vos demies-portions s'égosiller dans le salon !

Le grand-père devint tout rouge tandis que Dean commençait déjà à fermer son poing, juste au cas où. Fort heureusement, comme souvent, Sam débarqua dans la cuisine et se rua sur son frère en le prenant par les bras et en disant.

\- Hum... Dean, viens voir par ici, j'ai un truc pour toi...

Il l'emmena jusqu'au garage pour prendre un peu l'air frais de l'endroit et aussi parce que c'était le seul lieu où Dean se sentait bien. Ici reposait l'Impala de son père, la seule voiture que Dean avait conduite de toute sa vie. Et conduisait encore. La seule chose qui ne changeait jamais, le seul lien qui ne pouvait pas mourir... Les deux frères restèrent un moment ensemble, debout devant l'Impala, à attendre que la colère descende enfin...

 **… ...**

 **Lawrence, Kansas, Noël 2006 :**

Tout changeait autour de lui. Le Monde continuait de tourner et les gens évoluaient, changeaient et grandissaient. Mais Dean, il se sentait fixé au sol. En se demandant ce qu'il faisait de mal pour ne pas réussir à tourner avec les autres...

Depuis quelques mois Bobby avait engagé un comptable pour le garage, car il ne s'en sortait plus tout seul avec la paperasse qui s'empilait sur le bureau. Le nouveau, un certain Castiel Novak, devait avoir le même âge que Dean, 27 ans. Mais lui, il était d'un naturel taciturne et timide. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché le frère de flasher sur lui comme une jeune collégienne. Comme le nouveau n'était pas du genre très causant, Dean ne savait même s'il était hétéro ou gay. Ce fut alors une frustration de plus pour le frère aîné, à devoir supporter, sachant que le lendemain, il y aurait encore ce foutu réveillon de Noël...

 **…**

Sam, qui avait désormais 23 ans, arriva le matin-même avec Jessica pour préparer la maison. Cette année-là, la meilleure amie d'enfance de Dean était invitée au dîner. Lisa Braeden avait 27 ans, tout comme Dean, mais elle était maman d'un petit garçon de deux ans, prénommé Ben. Le père, un militaire, ne pouvait pas assister aux fêtes de fin d'année. Pour cette raison, Sam avait invité la mère et le fils dans l'espoir d'aider son frère. Ç'a eut tout l'effet inverse. Voir sa meilleure amie, qui avait pu construire sa vie, et même avoir un enfant, remua Dean au plus profond de lui-même. Il sentait en lui qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais cela...

Heureusement, Sam était là. Il était la seule bouée à laquelle se raccrochait Dean. La seule raison qui l'empêchait de sombrer.

Les frères Winchester et Jessica terminèrent de mettre la table, les décorations et le sapin lorsque les familles commencèrent à débarquer. Tout le monde était vêtu de son habit de lumière, des robes à paillettes pour les femmes jusqu'aux costards pour les hommes. Mais Dean, lui, gardait toujours son vieux jean et sa chemise à carreaux.

Il se mit à parler à Lisa, ils avaient du temps à rattraper et il devait bien avouer que Ben était un garçon plutôt calme et gentil. Il sentit l'amitié se renouer entre elle et lui, mais autre chose également... Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

Alors qu'il continuait de parler à Lisa, Adam Milligan s'approcha d'eux pour discuter avec Dean, en lui demandant, d'un ton badin.

\- C'est ta copine ? Ah pardon, j'oubliais, ce n'est pas ton genre, pas vrai ?

Le frère rongea son frein et railla.

\- Et si t'allais faire chier quelqu'un d'autre, pour changer, hein ?

Adam se mit à sourire et toisa Dean. Ce dernier ne s'aperçut même pas que Lisa disparut pour chercher Sam, voyant une catastrophe imminente arriver.

\- T'es vraiment pas possible, Dean. Tu fais ton connard chaque année et tu pourris le Noël de tout le monde, juste sous prétexte que t'as repris la baraque de la famille !

\- Si ça te dérange, tu peux rester dans ton village paumé, ça me fera un crétin de moins à nourrir.

Adam sourit de plus bel, en s'amusant presque.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, tu passes ton temps à picoler depuis que ton père est mort. Ta pauvre mère se retournerait dans sa tombe, si elle voyait ça...

Dean posa son verre sur la table d'un geste rageur, sans quitter son cousin des yeux. Il commença déjà à serrer son poing et le diriger vers la figure d'Adam, lorsque Sam arriva juste à temps pour arrêter le geste de son frère en plein élan.

\- Dean !

Sam retint l'aîné, dont le visage avait viré au rouge écarlate et ses yeux verts tuaient littéralement Adam du regard. Lisa était juste derrière Sam et elle fut soulagée d'avoir appelé le cadet au bon moment.

Heureusement que Sam était plus grand et plus costaud que Dean. Car le frère aîné essayait encore de frapper Adam, mais le cadet arriva à le retenir, et même à le pousser vers la porte du salon pour le faire sortir de la pièce.

Sam emmena Dean dans sa chambre. Plus tôt dans la soirée, en prévision des événements futurs, il avait posé quelques bières pour son frère sur son bureau. Et il lui avait même enregistré des chansons de Metallica et ACDC sur son ordinateur portable. Mais l'aîné des Winchester, bien qu'il but quelques bières, préféra néanmoins feuilleter une nouvelle fois le « journal » de son père. C'était un vieux carnet à la couverture marron et défraîchi par le temps. À l'intérieur était retracé toute la vie de John et Mary. Leur rencontre, leur mariage, la naissance des deux frères, le début de la maladie de Mary jusqu'à sa mort... Il y avait de vieilles photos en noir et blanc que Dean admira durant les heures restantes...

 **… ...**

 **Lawrence, Kansas, Noël 2008 :**

Dans un mois, Dean fêterait ses 30 ans... Il fit une rétrospective de sa vie et prit une claque en pleine figure. Rien n'avait changé. Il vivait toujours dans la même maison dans laquelle il était né et avait grandit. Il conduisait la même voiture, comme son père avant lui. Il travaillait, avec plaisir, au même garage tenu par Bobby Singer et il était surtout désespérément toujours tout seul. Bien qu'il eût réussi à voler quelques rendez-vous à Castiel, le comptable était plutôt ouvert à la relation que Dean lui offrait. Le souci, c'était justement le frère en question. Quelque chose bloquait son bonheur, comme une malédiction mystérieuse qui l'obligeait à jouer les martyrs.

Sam, qui avait maintenant 25 ans, était en dernière année de Fac de Droit. Meilleur de sa promo et déjà fiancé avec Jessica, il était la seule fierté de la descendance de John Winchester. Du moins, du point de vue de Dean et de sa famille. Parce que Sam, lui, admirait son frère comme n'importe quel enfant admirerait son aîné...

 **…**

Et encore un autre Noël, encore des nouveaux bébés qui débarquèrent dans la demeure familiale. À force, Dean se mélangeait les pinceaux dans les prénoms des nouveaux « rejetons » comme il les appelait. Cette année-là, Sam eut l'idée d'inviter Bobby au dîner. Mais Dean lui interdit de faire venir Castiel. Il ne voulait pas que son « copain » voit son agressivité, son aigreur et sa mauvaise humeur qui allait de paire avec la fête de Noël. Sam accepta à contre cœur. Parce que lui, il savait ce que Dean lui-même ignorait...

Cette année-là fut probablement la pire pour les deux frères. L'aîné avait encore eut des altercations avec Samuel Campbell, mais cette fois-ci, son frère ne réussit pas à empêcher le geste de Dean. Car ce dernier frappa son grand-père maternel de son plus beau crochet du droit. Et Samuel répliqua à son tour, blessant ainsi Dean au visage. Avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent, Bobby débarqua dans la cuisine en hurlant le nom de Sammy afin que le petit frère rapplique pour l'aider.

Le reste de la soirée ne se passa ni au garage, ni dans la chambre de Dean, mais au dispensaire de l'hôpital le plus proche...

 **… ...**

 **Lawrence, Kansas, Noël 2017 :**

Tout avait changé... Dean, maintenant âgé de 38 ans, n'était plus le même homme. Pas plus que Sam, d'ailleurs, qui avait désormais 34 ans et qui était l'heureux papa de deux enfants : Alexander, surnommé « Alec », et James dit « Jem ». Et il était marié à Jessica depuis plusieurs années. Ensemble, ils tenaient un bureau d'avocat dans la ville de Lawrence, où ils s'étaient acheté une maison non loin de la demeure familiale des Winchester.

Comme toujours, depuis la nuit des temps, Dean accueillit chez lui toute la famille Campbell et Winchester, qui ne cessait de s'agrandir de plus en plus. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de leurs parents, Sam pourrait enfin souffler à ce Noël-ci. Il savait pertinemment que Dean ne serait pas hors de contrôle. D'ailleurs, Bobby aussi était présent pour s'amuser et non pour aider le cadet, comme il avait eu l'habitude de faire ces dernières années.

Dean fit acte de présence dans le salon. L'ambiance était au beau fixe, les enfants couraient dans tous les sens, jouant sous les tables ou derrière le sapin géant, les chants de Noël égayaient la demeure et tout le monde riait et plaisantait. Le Winchester vit au loin Samuel Campbell, sans cesser d'oublier le fameux Noël 2008. Mais ce soir-là, Dean lui fit un signe de tête en lui souriant. Samuel le lui rendit en levant son verre dans sa direction. En quelques secondes, sans mots, toutes ses mauvaises années s'évaporèrent. Car tout le monde savait pour Dean et, contre toute attente, les deux familles furent heureuses pour lui. En réalité, voilà des années que les Winchester et les Campbell attendaient cela...

 **…**

Après avoir passé quelques minutes au milieu de la joyeuse foule, Dean quitta le salon sous le regard attendri de son frère qui sourit, pour la première fois depuis Noël 1997...

Le frère monta les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger. Comme si, désormais, il ne portait plus le poids du Monde sur ses épaules. Arrivé à l'étage, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers sa chambre. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais les rayons de la lune qui passaient par la fenêtre ouverte, éclairaient son lit. Castiel était allongé sur les couvertures et il tenait dans ses bras un enfant. Une petite fille, âgée d'à peine un an et qui se nommait « Mary », comme la mère de Dean. Le bébé dormait paisiblement mais Castiel ne put s'empêcher de continuer à la bercer. Le Winchester se dirigea vers le lit, retira ses chaussures et vint se faufiler aux côtés de son mari. Quelques mois auparavant, ils avaient enfin pu adopter leur premier enfant. Dean échangea un regard avec Castiel, qui se mit à sourire. Et ce fut plus fort que lui, Dean posa ses yeux tantôt sur son mari, tantôt sur le petit ange dans ses bras et il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il pleurait. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'était pas de tristesse qu'il pleurait...

 **…**

 **THE END**

 **…**

 _Informations :_

 _\- Pour des raisons de cohérences, j'ai fait en sorte que le garage de Bobby se situe à Lawrence et non à Sioux Falls._

 _\- Cette histoire, au demeurant improbable, m'a été un peu « forcé » à écrire... Le 24 avril 2017, je me suis réveillée d'une éternelle terreur nocturne, en criant, comme je fais souvent. Et, après avoir terminé ma crise d'angoisse et essuyé mes larmes à 5h du matin, mon cerveau n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de convertir mon mauvais songe en histoire version Supernatural pour m'aider à surmonter ça._

 _Je me suis levée à 5h30 et j'ai écrit toute la journée cette histoire étrange pour « m'exorciser »..._

 _\- Les noms des enfants de Sam (Alec et Jem) sont les prénoms de mes personnages préférés dans les livres : « The Mortal Instruments » et « The Infernal Devices »._

 _..._

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas cet UA trop OOC. J'ai quand même essayé de coller à la personnalité de chaque personnage._

 _Bref, merci de m'avoir suivie !_

 _Je voudrais terminer ceci avec la citation de ce magnifique poème qui, allez savoir pourquoi, me fait un peu penser à cette histoire :_

« Portons nos pas ailleurs viens ton front est pâli

Moi, je laisse en ce lieu la moitié de ma vie :

De l'ami, semble-t-il, la chasse est enrichie

Mais je passe, et mon œuvre est vouée à l'oubli.

Mon oreille entendra, jusqu'au repos dernier,

Un son de cloche lente et monotone et dure,

Et qui sonne le glas de l'âme la plus pure

Que dans des yeux humains on vit jamais briller.

Je l'entends cette cloche, et l'entends tous les jours

Elle accueille les morts à la vie éternelle

Tantôt joyeuse, 'Ave, Ave, Ave', dit-elle,

Tantôt, 'Adieu, Adieu', dit-elle, et pour toujours. »

 _(Lord Alfred Tennyson, 'In Memoriam A.H.H.')_

 **…**

 _À_ _lundi prochain pour un autre étrange OS..._


End file.
